1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner, and more particularly to a vapor cleaner having a reservoir detachably connected to the base of the vapor cleaner so that the operator is able to operate the vapor cleaner easily while moving the vapor cleaner around.
2. Description of Related Art
A vapor cleaner is a device having the capability to transform the liquid received in a reservoir to vapor to clean stains or to kill germs on the wall or the like under the condition of adding chemical substance to the liquid. There are normally two types of a conventional vapor cleaner, one is the integral type and the other is the separate type.
The integral type of vapor cleaner has a main frame with a reservoir to receive therein water, a pump received in the main frame to transport the water in the reservoir and a heater to transform the water into vapor. When this type of vapor cleaner is used, the operator turns on the switch to initiate the transportation of the water from the reservoir to pass the heater. The heat from the heater then transforms the water into vapor which is emitted from the nozzle.
The separate type of vapor cleaner has a casing and a nozzle connected to the casing by a telescopic tube. The casing has a reservoir, a pump and a filter. The filter has an inlet connected to the outlet of the reservoir. The pump has an inlet connected to an outlet of the filter and an outlet connected to the telescopic tube. The nozzle has a heater inside and a switch to control operation of the pump.
When the separate type of vapor cleaner is used, the operator fills the reservoir with water and turns on the heater to initiate heat. Then after the pump is activated by actuation of the switch, the water is pumped to pass the filter and the heater such that the water is transformed into vapor and the vapor is able to clean the stains or germs on the walls.
However, the integral type vapor cleaner has a major disadvantage which when water is received in the reservoir, the entire device becomes heavy. The operator will have to use a lot of effort to manipulate the device around. If the disadvantage is to be deleted, the water volume is limited, which reduces the overall effect of the vapor cleaner.
When the separate type vapor cleaner is used, due to the separate design of the casing and the nozzle, the operator is able to operate the cleaner easily. However, because the reservoir is mounted inside the casing, the operator will have to drag the casing to the water source to refill the reservoir. After the overall weight of the vapor cleaner becomes heavier and heavier due to the addition of fresh water, the operator may not be able to effortlessly move the vapor cleaner.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved vapor cleaner to mitigate the aforementioned problems.